


Rote Küsse [2017]

by BehindTheMoon



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, F/F, Scourging, Suppressed Feelings, Timidity, Whipping, based on a workshop character, cleaning wounds
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindTheMoon/pseuds/BehindTheMoon
Summary: Isidore is based on the "child of pain" female flagellant skin on nexusmods, which seems to be deleted by now, but which I still find very pretty.
Relationships: Flagellant/Plague Doctor
Kudos: 1





	Rote Küsse [2017]

Isidore saß in der dunkelsten Ecke der Taverne, weit weg von allen anderen. Vor ihr auf dem Tisch standen ein Holzbrett mit etwas trockenem Brot und ein Becher Wasser. Allen anderen Leuten im Raum hatte sie den Rücken zugewandt. Im Grunde war sie von diesem Ort nur angewidert. Der Geruch von Alkohol brachte sie fast zum Würgen, die Glücksspielerei machte sie wütend und das angrenzende Bordell erst, das war wirklich der Gipfel.  
Und dennoch war sie hier und linste unauffällig immer dann zum Eingangsbereich, wenn sie hörte, wie die Tür aufschwang, denn sie wartete auf jemanden, der sicherlich irgendwann an diesem Abend eintreffen würde. Dabei konnte sie ja auch gleich etwas essen, warum also nicht hier in der Ecke sitzen. Und vor der Tür herumzustehen, würde erst recht ungewollte Aufmerksamkeit auf sie lenken, womöglich würde sie noch von irgendeinem Idioten für eine Hure mit speziellem Angebot gehalten werden ... bei dieser grausigen Vorstellung lief es ihr kalt den geschundenen Rücken hinunter.  
Die elende Beinwunde machte ihr enorm zu schaffen. Mehrere Tage lang hatte sie den Hundebiss ignoriert, aber so, wie er inzwischen eiterte und pochte, wurde sie allmählich doch etwas unruhig. Ihre Blutmagie schien nichts gegen diese Verletzung ausrichten zu können. Fehlte es ihr etwa an Vertrauen? Oder war sie auf irgendeine Weise vergiftet worden? Wie dem auch sein mochte, sie wollte, dass sich ein Arzt das einmal ansah. Aber ins Sanatorium würde sie keinen Fuß setzen, dort war sie noch nie gewesen und auch fest entschlossen, das nicht zu ändern.  
Man sagte ihr oft nach, sie sei zu verbissen. Und wer sagte das? Der grässliche Okkultist, der ja selbst kaum besser war als das Geschmeiß in den Verliesen. Der Wegelagerer mit einem riesigen Repertoire an nervtötenden Sprüchen und einer Vorliebe fürs Bordell. Und dieser im Gegensatz dazu ewig missgelaunte Aussätzige, ja, selbst der meinte, sie könnte sich ruhig einmal gehen lassen. Die hatten ja alle keine Ahnung. Sie legte im Grunde keinen Wert auf solche Gesellschaft oder überhaupt irgendwelche, sie wollte nur so viele Abscheulichkeiten wie möglich ins Jenseits schicken, notfalls auch alleine, aber - das musste sie sich doch eingestehen - mit ihnen war es einfacher. Sie war schon öfters in Situationen geraten, aus denen sie doch nur mit der Hilfe anderer wieder lebend herausgekommen war. Und das passierte umso schneller, wenn man sich mit Selbstüberschätzung auf den Weg machte, also war es besser, vernünftig zu bleiben und sich mit diesen Leuten zu arrangieren.  
Endlich, da war sie, auf die Isidore die ganze Zeit gewartet hatte. Laetitia hieß sie, wenn Isidore die Erinnerung nicht trügte. Ein flüchtiges Lächeln stahl sich auf Isidores Gesicht, ein Lächeln, das auf die meisten Betrachter wohl allerhöchstens zynisch gewirkt hätte. Sie fand Laetitia auf eine sonderbare Weise sympathischer als jeden anderen an diesem Ort. Und sie war mit ihr auch schon öfters auf Missionen gegangen. Aber Laetitia hatte nicht immer Zeit, denn nebenbei kümmerte sie sich um Pestopfer in der Umgebung oder betrieb irgendwelche obskuren Forschungen, von denen Isidore gar nichts Genaueres wissen wollte.  
Niemals hätte Isidore zugelassen, dass ein Mann sie berührte. Generell vermied sie Berührungen, wo sie nur konnte. Aber Laetitia würde sie es erlauben, denn von ihr hatte sie nicht das Geringste zu befürchten.  
Laetitia war überaus ängstlich, wirkte immer zittrig und erschrak oft wegen Kleinigkeiten. Sie nahm ihre Schnabelmaske niemals ab, weil sie Angst hatte, dann vom Miasma vergiftet zu werden (dass sonst niemand eine Atemmaske trug und trotzdem nicht starb, schien dabei völlig an ihr vorüberzugehen). Wenn sie etwas aß oder trank, tat sie das außerordentlich hastig mit nur halb angehobener Maske. Sie trug Handschuhe, schwere Stiefel, eine bodenlange Robe und eine Kapuze, wodurch man nicht einen Zentimeter von ihrer Haut sah. Aber Isidore wusste, dass diese Haut dunkel war wie trockene Erde im Sommer, denn sie hatte immer wieder Blicke darauf erhascht, wenn Laetitia neben ihr am Lagerfeuer etwas zu sich genommen hatte.  
Laetitia war nicht von hier, genau so wenig wie Isidore, das war offensichtlich, aber während die ursprüngliche Heimat der einen im heißen Süden liegen musste, befand sich die der anderen im eisigen Norden. Kalt wie Eis, so redete man seit jeher gelegentlich von Isidore. Sie fragte sich, ob Laetitia wohl im Herzen so heiß war die der Wüstenwind, den sie selbst nur aus Geschichten kannte.  
Sie sprach Laetitia nicht sofort an, denn sie wollte nicht den Eindruck erwecken, nur wegen ihr hier gesessen zu haben. Ihr Plan war, so zu tun, als würde sie gehen, und dabei „zufällig“ auf Laetitia zu treffen. Wirklich lügen würde sie dabei nicht, und sie tat es ja nur zu ihrem Selbstschutz, also musste es wohl entschuldbar sein. Und wenn nicht, wusste sie ja, was sie zu tun hatte.  
Langsam und sämtliche Schatten ausnutzend bewegte sie sich in Richtung Tür und damit zu dem Tisch, an dem sich Laetitia niedergelassen hatte.  
„Guten Abend, Laetitia“, sagte sie mit ihrer rauen Stimme und die Ketten ihres Flegels, den sie kaum jemals aus der Hand legte, klirrten gegeneinander.  
Ruckartig drehte sich Laetitia um und es war erstaunlich, wie erschrocken sie trotz der Maske wirkte. „Guten ... guten Abend, Isidore. Musst du mich so erschrecken?“ Ihre Stimme war deutlich höher und zierlicher als die von Isidore - fast wie die einer Prinzessin.  
„Es tut mir leid.“ Isidore räusperte sich. „Könnte ich mal unter vier Augen mit dir reden?“ Unter vier Augen, die Phrase traf auf Isidore eigentlich nicht zu, da sie links eine Augenklappe trug. Aber wie hätte es geklungen, wenn sie gesagt hätte, unter drei Augen? Etwas so Albernes von sich zu geben, war nicht ihre Art.  
„Ja ... natürlich. Aber wo sollen wir hin?“  
„Keine Ahnung.“ Das war in der Tat eine berechtigte Frage. „Wo gehst du üblicherweise hin, wenn du deine Ruhe haben willst?“  
Laetitia senkte die Stimme so weit, dass nur noch Isidore sie verstehen konnte. „Da gibt es diese Stelle bei den Klippen, aber ... gehen wir lieber vor die Tür.“  
Isidore nickte, beide verließen die Taverne und traten hinaus in die milde Nacht.  
„Du humpelst“, fiel Laetitia auf.  
„Genau darüber wollte ich mit dir reden“, brummte Isidore. „Aber nicht hier.“ Sie sah sich verstohlen um. Allein war man in diesem Dorf wirklich nie, nicht einmal um diese Uhrzeit. Die Glocke der kleinen Abtei schlug gerade elf Uhr Nachts. Isidore wurde sich bewusst, dass sie drei Stunden lang in der Taverne gesessen hatte. Viel zu lange. Die reinste Zeitverschwendung. „Was ist denn nun mit dieser Stelle bei den Klippen?“, wollte sie wissen.  
„Davon darf niemand wissen, sonst habe ich dort keine Ruhe mehr“, antwortete Laetitia nervös. „Und wenn ich sie dir zeige, würdest du sie dann verraten?“  
„Niemals“, sagte Isidore ernst. „Hattest du jemals den Eindruck, ich würde tratschen? Das ist unter meinem Niveau.“ Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, soweit es ihr Flegel zuließ.  
„Gut. Ich kann dich hinführen, aber niemand darf uns folgen, also können wir auch kein Licht machen.“  
„Wird schon gehen, ich kann sowieso nicht so schnell laufen.“  
So stahlen sich die beiden durch die Nacht wie zwei Diebe, ein kurzes Stück den Hang hinauf in Richtung des Labyrinths, aber bevor sie irgendeinen gefährlichen Bereich betreten konnten, bogen sie nach links ab und gelangten über einen dunklen, kaum erkennbaren Pfad zu einem kleinen Felsplateau, das von einigen schwarzen, wogenden Kiefern umrahmt war.  
Isidore war die ganze Zeit über hinter Laetitia her gehumpelt, die sich auf diesem unbeleuchteten Pfad mit erstaunlicher Trittsicherheit bewegte, als würde sie jeden Zentimeter davon auswendig kennen. Am Ziel ließ sich Laetitia ächzend auf den Boden sinken und schnaufte schwer unter ihrer Maske.  
„Ich hasse diesen Weg“, brachte sie heraus. „Aber er lohnt sich. Jetzt können wir Licht machen, hier sieht uns niemand mehr.“  
Zwei Fackeln erhellten endlich den finsteren Ort. An der Felswand war ein kleines Lager aufgebaut. Es bestand aus einer aufgespannten Zeltplane und einigen Schaffellen auf dem Boden darunter. Außerdem standen hier ein paar Kisten mit Habseligkeiten.  
„Du bist ganz schön mutig“, sagte Isidore, während beide nebeneinander auf den Fellen saßen, links und rechts von sich die Fackeln, und auf das glitzernde Meer hinausschauten. Alles Böse schien plötzlich so weit weg - buchstäblich weit hinter ihnen, ausgesperrt von dieser dicken Felswand, an die sich das Lager schmiegte.  
„Wieso?“, fragte Laetitia zaghaft.  
„Du nimmst diesen Weg auf dich, und zwar alleine. Das ist in diesen Zeiten und an diesem Ort eine ziemliche Leistung.“  
„Der Weg gehört ja eigentlich noch zum Dorf, ihn benutzt nur keiner mehr.“  
„Trotzdem. Die wenigsten würden sich das trauen.“  
Laetitia nickte stumm. „Ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich das noch lange mitmache“, sagte sie schließlich leise. „Überall wimmelt es von diesen Kultisten. Und die Schweine werden auch immer dreister.“ Sie riss den Kopf hoch und starrte Isidore durch die Augengläser hindurch an. „Ich sollte dieses Lager abbrechen. Irgendwann werde ich auf diesem Pfad sterben, ich spüre es.“  
„Nein, du wirst nicht sterben“, behauptete Isidore. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, warum sie das sagte, es war unlogisch, fast schon eine Lüge.  
Laetitia seufzte. „Egal, was du sagst. Ich sollte wirklich nicht hier sein, schon gar nicht nachts. Aber das Meer beruhigt mich. Sei mal ganz still.“  
Beide schwiegen kurze Zeit lang. Neben dem rhythmischen Schlagen der Wellen an die Klippen und dem Rauschen der Kiefern hörten sie auch die Stimmen der Leute im Dorf, aber letztere wirkten jetzt wie eine ferne, einlullende Musik. Nach einigen Minuten spürte Isidore einen seltsamen Frieden in sich, der von einer ihr völlig neuen Art war und ihr beinahe Angst machte.  
„Ich bin nicht deswegen hier“, unterbrach sie ruppig das Schweigen. Sie streckte ihr verletztes Bein aus und hob den zerrupften Rock an, sodass Laetitia die widerlich eiternde Wunde sehen konnte. „Sondern deswegen.“  
Laetitia stieß ein entsetztes Keuchen aus. „Wie lange hast du das schon?“, krächzte sie.  
„Seit ein paar Tagen. Und es wird nicht besser.“ Laetitias Reaktion beunruhigte Isidore, aber sie ließ sich nichts anmerken.  
„Was für eine Kreatur war das?“  
„Ein wilder Hund. Du kennst diese Biester ja selbst.“  
„Du solltest damit ins Sanatorium gehen.“  
„Da war ich noch nie und da will ich auch nicht hin“, sagte Isidore trotzig. „Das ist nicht mein Platz.“  
„Und dich selbst heilen? Müsstest du das als Flagellantin nicht eigentlich können?“  
„Normalerweise schon“, brummte Isidore. „Aber irgendwie funktioniert es bei der Wunde nicht. Ich versteh‘s ja auch nicht, aber wie auch immer, jetzt habe ich genug. Kannst du irgendwas tun, damit sie heilt?“  
„Das muss ich“, sagte Laetitia. „Wenn da nichts unternommen wird, kann es sein, dass du bald nur noch ein Bein hast.“  
„Nein, das kann ich nicht zulassen“, entfuhr es Isidore, ohne dass es ihr gelang, in diesem Moment ihren Schrecken zu verbergen. „Wie soll ich es denn mit den Ungeheuern aufnehmen, wenn ich ein Krüppel bin? Soll ich mit Krücken gegen sie kämpfen?“  
Laetitia erschrak unter dieser heftigen Reaktion so deutlich, dass Isidore sich augenblicklich wieder zusammenriss.  
„Ich werde schauen, was ich tun kann“, sagte Laetitia leise. „Aber bitte schrei nicht. Ich erschrecke davon immer so.“  
Isidore spürte den Drang, sich zu entschuldigen. „Verzeih mir. Bitte, tu einfach, was nötig ist. Ich werde nicht schreien, egal, was du mit meinem Bein anstellst. Solange es nur dran bleibt.“  
Sie sah, wie Laetitia nickte, dann schloss sie ihr verbliebenes Auge und genoss den Schmerz, auch wenn es keiner war, den sie sich selbst zufügte und auch nicht unbedingt die Art von Schmerz, die ihr guttat. Aber es war ihr im Augenblick egal. Sie fühlte Schnitte, Stiche und ein scharfes Brennen. Und immer wieder Laetitias Handschuhe auf ihrer nackten Haut.  
Schließlich öffnete sie das Auge wieder, denn die ganze Zeit über hatte in ihr dieser Wunsch gebrodelt, Laetitia anzusehen. Die Pestärztin kniete vor ihr auf dem Boden und wickelte gerade einen Verband um das verletzte Bein. Die Maske verlieh Laetitia einen seltsam ... niedlichen Ausdruck. Isidore brauchte einen Moment, um das richtige Wort zu finden, und gleich darauf kam es ihr albern vor, aber irgendwie stimmte es immer noch. Laetitias Körperhaltung und ihre schimmernde Robe, die glänzenden, runden Augengläser, der Schnabel aus weichem Leder. Isidore widerstand dem Drang, sich vorzuneigen und diesen Schnabel zu küssen. So etwas konnte sie nicht tun, es gab nur eine wahre Passion in ihrem Leben. Und die hielt sie noch immer in der Hand, die Ketten schmiegten sich an ihren Unterleib und die Spuren unzähliger Küsse zierten ihren Rücken.  
„Ich bin fertig“, sagte Laetitia leise, ohne aufzustehen. „Deine Wunde ist jetzt sauber. Es war nicht ganz unproblematisch, aber in ein paar Tagen solltest du außer Gefahr sein.“ Sie sah zu Isidore auf und dieser schoss erneut das alberne Wort niedlich durch den Kopf.  
„Danke“, brummte Isidore und zwang sich, aufs Meer zu blicken. Sie hielt ihren Flegel mit beiden Händen fest und hatte plötzlich den Eindruck, dass er das einzige sei, das sie daran hinderte, in eine Schlucht zu stürzen.  
„Darf ich dich etwas fragen?“, kam wieder zaghaft Laetitias Stimme. Noch immer hatte die Pestärzin keine Anstalten gemacht, sich zu erheben.  
„Ja, von mir aus.“ Isidore sprach ihrer Meinung nach viel zu ruppig, eine solche Behandlung hatte Laetitia eigentlich nicht verdient. Aber sie musste ihre Abwehr aufrechterhalten. Viel zu nahe stand sie an der Schlucht.  
„Deine Haarfarbe“, sagte Laetitia leise. „So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen. Ist das ... ich meine, ist diese Farbe natürlich?“  
Isidore hatte in der Tat fliederfarbenes Haar, womit sie in dieser Gegend eine absolute Kuriosität darstellte. „Ja. Dort, wo ich herkomme, gibt es das ab und zu. Solche Kinder gelten als vom Licht erwählt. Violett ist eine sehr spirituelle Farbe.“ Sie sagte all das ohne jeden Stolz. Es gab keinen Grund, sich überheblich zu fühlen.  
„Und ist das der Grund, warum du ... wurdest, was du bist?“  
„Vielleicht“, antwortete Isidore schulterzuckend.  
Laetitia räumte ihre Instrumente zusammen, an denen noch teilweise Isidores Blut klebte, dann setzte sie sich wieder auf das Schaffell neben der Flagellantin. Sie schwieg einen Moment lang, dann griff sie zögerlich mit einer Hand nach einer Kette des Flegels. „Er sieht so schwer aus.“  
Isidore spürte eine eigenartige, bissige Hitze in sich aufwallen. Was war das für ein Gefühl? Eifersucht? Sie zog den Flegel von Laetitia weg, damit diese ihn nicht mehr erreichen konnte, und funkelte sie an.  
„Entschuldigung.“ Laetitia wirkte mit ihrer Maske wie ein erschreckter Rabe. „Ich habe mich nur gefragt, wie du das aushältst. Medizinisch gesehen müssten dich ein paar Hiebe mit ihm umbringen können.“  
„Medizinische Fakten spielen für mich keine Rolle. Nicht in dieser Sache. Aber mehr kann ich dir nicht verraten.“  
„Willst du nicht oder darfst du nicht?“  
„Beides.“  
„Verzeih mir meine Aufdringlichkeit.“ Laetitia senkte den Kopf und strich sich nervös über die Kapuze, wie sie sich wohl durch die Haare gestrichen hätte, wenn diese nicht bedeckt gewesen wären. „Aber das geht mir schon so lange durch den Kopf. Genau wie die Sache mit deinen Haaren.“  
„Wissenschaftliche Neugier, hm?“ Isidore konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, aber einen Augenblick später verschwand es wieder von ihrem Gesicht und der alte Ausdruck knurriger Verbissenheit kehrte zurück.  
Die Pestärztin konnte nur nicken. „Ich habe es einmal versucht“, sagte sie dann.  
„Was versucht?“  
„Selbstflagellation. In der Abtei.“  
Isidore horchte auf. „So?“  
„Ja. Aber es war schrecklich. Ich wollte es nie wieder.“ Laetitia machte ein gepeinigtes Geräusch unter ihrer Maske, das Isidores Mitleid erregte. „Und dabei war es nur eine normale Geißel, nicht so ein ... ein ...“  
„Ein was?“, fragte Isidore lauernd.  
„... Ungetüm“, hauchte Laetitia.  
Isidore schnaufte beleidigt. Aber sie musste sich dennoch eingestehen, dass es aus der Sicht eines Uneingeweihten die Wahrheit war, also kämpfte sie ihren Ärger nieder. „Mein Ungetüm könnte dich tatsächlich töten“, sagte sie. „Ich meine, auch dann, wenn du es selbst im Kampf benutzen würdest.“  
„Ja, das dachte ich mir.“  
„Wie hast du dich damals gefühlt?“  
„Furchtbar. Mir war hinterher so schlecht, dass ich mich übergeben musste. Kein Gefühl von Befreiung, wie ja immer behauptet wird, keine Entspannung, nichts.“ Laetitia schlug die Hände vor die Maske, als sei all das vor kurzem erst passiert.  
„Dann hast du es falsch gemacht“, antwortete Isidore.  
„Was kann man denn dabei falsch machen?“, ächzte Laetitia.  
„Eine ganze Menge. Von deiner Geisteshaltung bis hin zu deinen Bewegungen. Du musst es wirklich zulassen, verstehst du?“  
„Ich weiß nicht.“  
Nun war Isidore diejenige, die eine Weile schwieg. Sie versuchte, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Im Grunde ihres Herzens wusste sie, dass sie Gefühle für Laetitia hatte und das nicht erst seit heute, sondern schon seit geraumer Zeit. Nur deshalb hatte sie überhaupt erlaubt, dass sich Laetitia um ihre Wunde kümmerte. Aber sie konnte diese Gefühle nicht ohne weiteres zulassen.  
„Ich kann dir zeigen, wie es richtig geht“, brummte sie endlich, ohne Laetitia dabei anzusehen. „An dir selbst. Wenn du willst.“  
„Was? Aber ich ... ich könnte dabei sterben!“, antwortete Laetitia mit Entsetzen in der Stimme. „Das sagtest du doch.“  
„Meine Last ist nicht die deine“, sagte Isidore kryptisch, aber sie wusste genau, dass Laetitia verstand, was damit gemeint war. Sie holte etwas aus ihrer Gürteltasche. Es war eine kleine zusammengerollte Geißel, die sie in jungen Jahren selbst aus Ziegenleder gefertigt und mit der sie ihren Weg begonnen hatte. Nachdenklich entwirrte sie die drei Schnüre mit den kleinen Knoten an den Enden. So viele Erinnerungen hingen daran, darum schleppte sie den unscheinbaren Gegenstand noch immer mit sich herum. Diese Geißel war ihr längst viel zu schwach geworden, aber für Laetitia wäre sie perfekt.  
„Hast du Angst davor?“, fragte Isidore, legte sich die Geißel über die geöffneten Hände und hielt sie Laetitia hin.  
Laetitia betrachtete das Werkzeug einen Moment lang schweigend. „Ein bisschen“, sagte sie. „Aber ich würde es gerne verstehen.“ Sie senkte den Kopf und sprach mit sehr leiser Stimme, in der ein Hauch Scham mitschwang: „Und ich glaube, wenn du sie führst, fürchte ich mich nicht. Dir vertraue ich.“  
Isidore spürte einen kleinen, nicht unangenehmen Stich in der Magengegend. Nein, sie hatte sich nicht verhört, Laetitia wollte tatsächlich von ihr gegeißelt werden. Das war zwar strenggenommen keine Selbstflagellation, aber sie war nicht in der Stimmung für irgendwelche Spitzfindigkeiten. Dazu war diese Nacht viel zu besonders, das Licht in ihren beiden Herzen viel zu stark. „Es ist nicht meine Absicht, dir Schmerzen zuzufügen, Laetitia“, sagte Isidore. „Und ich möchte, dass du dir dessen bewusst bist.“  
„Das bin ich“, antwortete Laetitia. „Aber ich wünsche es mir jetzt. Mein Interesse ist zu stark und ich möchte sehen, ob du mich vergessen lassen kannst, wie schlimm es damals war.“  
Isidore nickte. „Gut, ich werde es versuchen. Es ist am einfachsten, wenn du dich auf den Bauch legst oder dich mit dem Rücken zu mir hinkniest, aber egal, wie du es vorziehst, du musst deine Robe ausziehen. Deine Haut muss nackt sein.“  
„Und ... und meine Maske?“, hauchte Laetitia schüchtern.  
„Die kannst du aufbehalten.“  
„Danke. Das bedeutet mir wirklich viel.“  
Wieder huschte ein Lächeln über Isidores Gesicht. Laetitia und ihre ewige Angst vor dem Miasma ... aber die Maske stand ihr so gut, also war das Isidore nur recht. Außerdem verhinderte es einen allzu intensiven Blickkontakt zwischen ihnen. Insbesondere mit Laetitias nacktem Körper vor sich war eine solche bleibende Distanz von enormer Wichtigkeit für Isidore.  
Sie hockte im Schneidersitz da und sah zu, wie Laetitia mit zitternden Händen ihre Robe öffnete, aufwendig über ihren Kopf manövrierte und zu Boden gleiten ließ. Unter dem langen Gewand trug die Pestärztin nur noch eine dünne schwarze Pluderhose, ihr Oberkörper war völlig nackt, bis auf ein schmales geflochtenes Halsband. Im Fackelschein wirkte ihre wüstenbraune, seidig schimmernde Haut wie Karamell, die vielen Kampfnarben dazwischen glänzten wie Dünen, und ihr Haar war schulterlang, zu Zotteln verfilzt und schwarz wie Pech.  
Bei diesem Anblick verschlug es Isidore glatt die Sprache. Sie schluckte und schüttelte den Kopf, um ihre Fassung wiederzuerlangen. „Wirkt es nur so, oder kommst du wirklich aus der Wüste?“, fragte sie, um von ihren eigentlichen Gedanken abzulenken.  
Laetitia kniete mit gesenktem Kopf auf dem Fell und hatte die Arme über ihren Brüsten verschränkt, um sie zu verbergen. Sie zitterte ein wenig, aber offenbar war daran nicht nur der Nachtwind schuld. „Meine Eltern stammen aus dem Heiligen Land“, sagte sie leise.  
„Das sieht man dir an.“  
„Was soll ich jetzt tun?“  
„Wie gesagt, es ist deine Entscheidung, ob du knien oder liegen willst. Und sei nicht so verspannt, das ist schon der erste Fehler.“  
„Dann würde ich gern liegen.“ Laetitias Stimme klang scheuer und schüchterner als je zuvor, aber Isidore hörte auch Entschlossenheit heraus.  
Isidore nickte ihr zu und rückte etwas von ihr weg, um ihr Platz zu machen.  
Die Pestärztin streckte sich bäuchlings auf den Fellen aus und versank halb darin, den maskierten Kopf auf die Seite gelegt und Isidore durch die unergründlichen Augengläser anschauend. Ihre Hände krallten sich in den dichten Schafspelz, ließen aber gleich wieder locker, als sie sich an den eben erfolgten Hinweis erinnerte.  
„Gut so. Du kannst die Augen schließen, wenn dir das lieber ist“, sagte Isidore. „Und jetzt denke daran, wie frei du dich fühlen wirst, wenn du das überstanden hast. Du weißt, es ist eine Art von Reinigung und sollte als solche genossen werden.“  
Ob Laetitia wirklich die Augen schloss, war wegen der Maske nicht zu erkennen. Isidore setzte sich zurecht und schwang die Geißel probeweise durch die Luft. So lange hatte sie dieses lächerlich kleine Ding schon nicht mehr benutzt. Es war federleicht und wirkte so harmlos im Vergleich zu ihrem gnadenlosen Flegel. Aber sie wusste, dass das täuschen konnte, und bei jemandem wie Laetitia musste sie besonders vorsichtig und aufmerksam sein.  
Der erste Hieb war eigentlich gar keiner. Isidore zog der Pestärztin die drei Schnüre zart über den Rücken, wie eine streichelnde Hand. Laetitia zuckte unter der plötzlichen, unerwartet sanften Berührung dennoch zusammen. Aber sie blieb liegen und wartete eindeutig auf mehr.  
Ein zweites Mal gab ihr Isidore eine sanfte Streichelberührung, doch anschließend den ersten richtigen Schlag, der deutlich hörbar durch die Luft zischte, Laetitia knapp unter den Schultern traf und ihr ein schmerzerfülltes Aufkeuchen entlockte.  
„Soll ich weitermachen?“, fragte Isidore und betrachtete den karamellfarbenen Rücken, auf dem noch kein Blutstropfen zu sehen war.  
Laetitia atmete hörbar tief ein. „Ja, bitte.“  
„Du musst mir sagen, wenn du genug hast!“  
„Das werde ich. Aber hör jetzt noch nicht auf.“  
Isidores Gedanken rannten für einen Moment in wirren Kreisen. Hatte Laetitia etwa auch Gefühle für sie? Oder war das reines Wunschdenken? Durfte eine Flagellantin so etwas überhaupt denken? Wie lange würde sie sich geißeln müssen, um für diese Gedanken - diese Gelüste - zu büßen?  
„Warum zögerst du?“, fragte Laetitia leise.  
„Schon gut, ich ... ich war nur erstaunt, dass es dir gefällt“, antwortete Isidore aufgeschreckt. Das war zwar nicht die ganze Wahrheit, aber gelogen war es auch nicht. „Nun sei doch nicht so ungeduldig.“ Sie gab sich einen Ruck und verzierte Laetitias Rücken mit weiteren Hieben, wobei sie nach jedem kurz wartete, um die Reaktionen der Pestärztin zu beobachten und sie nicht mit einem ungewohnten Schmerzhagel zu verschrecken.  
Nach dem fünften floss Blut, denn schon diese leichte Geißel war dafür gemacht, sodass es auf die Dauer kaum zu vermeiden war, aber Laetitia schien es gar nicht zu bemerken und nur auf weitere Hiebe zu warten. Dünne rote Tropfen glitzerten im Fackelschein auf der samtigen Haut und ließen Isidores Herz schneller schlagen. Die Flagellantin überlegte kurz, ob sie es Laetitia mitteilen sollte, und entschied dann, schon allein aus Anstand genau das zu tun.  
„Die Knoten haben dich ein bisschen erwischt“, brummte sie.  
„Du meinst, ich blute?“, flüsterte Laetitia.  
„Ja.“ Und erneut fragte Isidore: „Willst du, dass ich aufhöre?“  
„Nein, noch nicht“, sagte Laetitia. „Ich will sehen, wie lange ich es aushalten kann.“  
„Wie du wünschst.“ Und in die nächsten Hiebe legte Isidore einiges weniger an Sanftheit als zuvor, wodurch die Blutstropfen sich mehrten und sich nach und nach über Laetitias gesamten oberen Rücken verteilten.  
Die Pestärztin gab unter ihrer Maske immer wieder Laute von sich, von denen schwer zu sagen war, ob sie eher aus Qual oder aus Lust entsprangen. Wahrscheinlich etwas von beidem. „Genug“, keuchte sie endlich nach dem vielleicht dreißigsten Schlag.  
Augenblicklich hörte Isidore auf und ließ die Geißel sinken. „War es dir zu viel?“, fragte sie. Sie war überrascht, dass es Laetitia überhaupt so lange ausgehalten hatte. Eigentlich hatte sie mit deutlich weniger gerechnet.  
Laetitia bebte am ganzen Körper und atmete einige Augenblicke lang schwer, bevor sie sich halb aufsetzte und wieder sprach. Ihre Stimme klang erschöpft, jedoch seltsam klar und dankbar. „Nein, aber ich möchte nicht so viel bluten. Bitte desinfiziere meine Wunden. Da in der Kiste ist eine Flasche mit medizinischem Alkohol.“  
Natürlich kam Isidore diesem Wunsch gerne nach, auch wenn er sie wieder ins Zögern brachte. Sie konnte doch nicht einfach Laetitias Rücken mit den Händen berühren! Unbeholfen nahm sie etwas Verbandszeug und tränkte es mit dem Alkohol, um es über die Wunden zu streichen, ohne Laetitias Haut direkt anfassen zu müssen, und ihr Herz klopfte dabei erneut viel zu schnell.  
Diese zusätzliche Behandlung war eigentlich nicht nötig, da die Blutmagie in den Geißeln der Flagellanten jegliche Krankheit vernichtete, aber das wusste Laetitia ja nicht und Isidore durfte solche Geheimnisse auch nicht verraten, geschweige denn genauer erklären. Mit Bewunderung nahm sie wahr, dass das Beißen des Alkohols der Pestärztin überhaupt nichts auszumachen schien. Nun, Laetitia hatte so etwas sicher schon sehr oft an sich selbst gemacht und war mit dem Gefühl vertraut.  
„So, erledigt. Keine Angst, das ist alles nur ganz oberflächlich“, sagte Isidore, als sie fertig war. „Diese Geißel ist wirklich sehr sanft. Ich glaube nicht, dass du Narben behalten wirst.“  
„Danke für diese Erfahrung“, antwortete Laetitia. „Ich fand das sehr aufregend und ... na ja, interessant.“ Sie lächelte unter ihrer Maske, was Isidore zwar nicht sehen, aber seltsamerweise deutlich spüren konnte. „Kannst du mir irgendwann auch zeigen, wie ich es richtig selbst mache?“  
„Vielleicht. Später. Ich muss jetzt zurück ins Dorf.“ Isidore fühlte plötzlich das überwältigende Bedürfnis, ihre Distanz zu allem und jedem wiederherzustellen. Sie stand auf, straffte sich und trat einen Schritt vom Lager weg. „Komm mit. Na los, steh schon auf.“  
„Nein, ich möchte hier schlafen“, erwiderte Laetitia. Sie war eindeutig etwas erschrocken, weil Isidore sich auf einmal wieder so ruppig gebärdete. „Die Sonne geht sowieso bald auf.“  
„Bist du wahnsinnig?“, fuhr Isidore sie an. „Du kannst doch nicht stundenlang alleine hier bleiben.“  
„Doch, das habe ich schon öfters gemacht.“  
„Aber das ist lebensmüde! Du kommst jetzt mit.“  
Laetitia hörte nicht darauf und kuschelte sich in die Felle. „Warum bleibst du nicht bei mir?“  
Isidore schnaufte. „Ich kann nicht.“ Sie wollte weg von diesem Ort, in der Abtei mit sich und ihrem Schmerz alleine sein, ihre unheiligen Gelüste mit Blut abwaschen. Aber sie begriff auch schnell, dass sie Laetitia nicht grob von hier fortzerren oder gar tragen konnte. Was blieb ihr also anderes übrig, als einzuwilligen? „Aber gut, wenn du unbedingt willst“, seufzte sie also resigniert. „Dann sitze ich noch eine Weile hier und ruhe mein Bein aus.“  
Wieder meinte sie, Laetitias Lächeln zu spüren. „Das ist besser“, antwortete die Pestärztin. „Willst du etwas zu Trinken? Und ist dir kalt? Brauchst du ein Fell?“  
„Nein“, knurrte Isidore. „Ich habe keinen Durst und ich friere nicht.“ Sie setzte sich auf den nackten Fels vor dem Lager, legte sich ihren Flegel über die Schulter und wandte Laetitia den Rücken zu. So blieb sie eine Weile reglos und schweigend sitzen, bis das erste Sonnenlicht über den Horizont nach oben kroch. Sie verspürte keine Müdigkeit, als sie im rosa Schimmer aufstand und nachsah, ob Laetitia wirklich schlief. Ja, der Atem unter der Maske ging ruhig und gleichmäßig, und die Pestärztin reagierte nicht auf Isidores Nähe und auch nicht auf das Geklirr des Flegels.  
„Du bist sehr viel mutiger, als du glaubst, Mädchen“, sagte Isidore leise.  
Sie verzog keine Miene, nahm die kleine Geißel wieder in die Hand und legte sie deutlich sichtbar neben Laetitia auf das Schaffell. Längst meinte sie begriffen zu haben, warum ihre Bisswunde nicht verheilt war. Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, humpelte sie hocherhobenen Hauptes den Pfad zum Dorf zurück. Zum Schlafen war keine Zeit, sie hatte Wichtigeres zu tun.


End file.
